Little News
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Kitana has some news to tell her husband, Kuai, Kitana x Kuai Liang


**Kitana has some news to tell her husband, Kuai.**

* * *

...

* * *

Kitana was sitting down; watching the moon along with her dragon. It was up close; her smile was wide. She is rubbing her belly; her eyes lights with sparkles; she is four months.

She can't wait to tell the news. She is very happy. Always wanted a family of her own; but the Mortal Kombat tournament started and that chance was far away.

Kuai had to leave to complete a mission. He didn't want to go. He told her that he would stay with her but Kitana told him to go. Earthrelm needs him; along with his team.

She convinces him that she will be okay. Kuai kisses her passionately before he left. That was three months ago. She never knew she was pregnant until after Kuai left. She wants to tell him.

Now she is sitting here; not believing that this is true. It is cold here; it gets very cold during the night but she had stayed long enough to get use to it.

He did warn her that it would be cold. She didn't care; that was two years ago. Everything is going the way she wanted. Things go out by surprise but she is ready. Like the time where a snowstorm comes in or when Kuai brought home dragons.

She felt a breeze. She gets up with the help of her dragon.

"Thank you Snowlight" she smiles as she walks back. Snowlight was right beside her taking care of her. Kitana wanted a dragon and her husband thought it was good for her to have one. When he is gone Snowlight can take care of her.

Snowlight looks up with a smile.

"What is it girl?" she laughs. Kitana looks up to see dragons landing in front of the temple. "Kuai…"

She tries running to him as quickly as possible. Kuai gets off the dragon; and dust himself up.

"Go Tundra…and take a good rest…cause we are home" Kuai smiles as he watches him go. The Lin Kuei greets him as the other came to aid the others.

Kitana and Snowlight were slowly close to him now. Kuai looks around; searching for his light.

"There she is" he smiles as he spread his arms. Kitana hugs him with all she got. Kuai kisses her cheek loving the feeling of his wife in his arms. "My Light…"

She smiles; Kuai loves it when she smiles.

"My beautiful light" he whispers.

"How was it?" she asks as he lets her go.

"It was hard work; but manage to complete it" he laughs "Sonya really does give lots of orders"

"Of course…" she smiles.

"It was a long distance to where we had to go…but I'm glad I'm here next to you"

Kitana kisses him.

"And you…?" he asks "How have you been?"

"Can we go inside…I want to tell you something" she said.

He gives a look of worry. "Okay…"

Kuai held her close as they walk inside. Kitana leads Kuai to sit down; and to look up at her.

"Kuai…I always wanted to tell you something" she starts.

"Yes…"

Kitana held his hands into hers. She was now smiling as tears went down her eyes. Kuai looks at her; Kuai doesn't know…what she is about to do.

She places his hands on her belly. Kuai looks down; as he sees his hands around her stomach.

"I'm pregnant" she smiles.

Kuai took a moment to let that sink in. Kuai then gasps as he looks up at her with a wide smile.

"Pregnant…" he whispers with happiness. "You are…"

"Yes…This is your child"

"My child…"

Kuai rubs her belly; and kisses it as he whispers my child. Kuai starts laughing as he looks up to his Light.

"That's great news…" He said as he kisses her. Kuai hugs her gently as they kiss. "I'm…so…happy"

Kitana was now in tears of joy "Your child…"

"I'm going to be a father…"

Kitana laughs as he shouts a little. He kisses her again.

"Oh My light…you always give me happiness" he shouts as he kisses her. "How long?"

"Four months…" she said.

Kuai kisses her again.

"I love you" he said between kisses.

"I love you…too" she smiles.

"I want to make love with you" whispers Kuai. Kitana smirks as she kisses his neck. Kuai then kisses her neck.

"Just be careful…" she whispers back.

Kuai takes her hand and went their bedroom.

"Oh Yes…." Kitana whispers.

Kuai laid her down gently; kisses her stomach; neck; thighs. She moans out.

"I love you…" he moans.

"I love you too"

Kitana smiles as they are going to have a nice night together. She is so happy Kuai is with her again. Now she hopes he stays with her for a long time to raise their child.

* * *

 **Short story Kitana x Kuai**

 **Sub-zero x Kitana**


End file.
